Is this it?
by bread pan
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, the shikon had been left to Inuyasha, the choice is his... does this mean goodbye to Kagome?


_I, sassy angel14, held sole responsibility for the production of this fic. Other authors in this group account are not accountable for any single word, punctuation marks or symbols found in this piece of writing. Plagiarize and I will hunt you till the ends of the earth…_

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

Pointless fluff that I just can't get out of my mind…read, enjoy then drop a review.

**Is this it?**

_by sassy angel14_

She's tired, tired of waiting for _his_ love. She wasn't even sure if he'll get over Kikyou, especially now that the shikon jewel had been completed and she had given him the choice to decide on what to do with it. This is what has started the story anyway, the jewel, Kikyou, Naraku and Inuyasha. Now Naraku was defeated, Kikyou was dead yet still living in a body made of clay; there was only _him_ left and the kakera. It's up to him to decide, but she's tired of waiting. It's time to move on; she hasn't anything to do here anyway, her mission is complete. _Right_. She has to go back and forget about everything. Move on, like everybody else.

She started packing her bag, it's certain; she will bid her farewell to the others and go tonight. As Kagome put her extra clothes on her bag, she thought of what might happen after she left. Miroku had already proposed his love for Sango before and was only waiting for Naraku's defeat. Now that that was over, they will finally be able to build the family they had wanted; they will adopt Shippo once that she was gone and promise to take care of him like true family. Of course, they will have lots of babies too. Kagome smiled at the thought. _'Yes, Miroku and Sango would love that.'_

Then there was Inuyasha, he might wish for Kikyou to be resurrected, but then again he might not, he might wish to be a full demon like what he wanted all along. Whatever his choice might be, she hopes that he'll be happy.

Tears started pouring from her tawny eyes, is this it? After everything that they'd been from first to last, he can't still forget about her. She is still the replica and nothing more. She can never surpass what Kikyou had been to him, but she was not Kikyou after all, she is Kagome… _Kagome._

She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her uniform, and then she went out of the hut walking aimlessly. The sun was just starting to set, there was only a little time before she has to go and she will savor every part of it. Who knows, when she goes back this might all be a dream to her.

-o-

She had given him the choice, but now he doesn't know what to do. She hadn't asked anything from him, she didn't ask him to be human or to love her back. She just waits, but he cannot let her wait forever.

He gazed at the jewel in his hand, deep in thought. What is he going to do; he knows that he loves Kagome. He knows, that's why he protects her, weeps for her, because he loves her. But he was scared; he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. He's terrified that he might just be seeing her as a resurrection of Kikyou.

_Kikyou…_ Yes, he had loved her before and he might still be in love with her… but she's dead. She was his past and with the kakera, she could also be a part of his present and future. _It was his choice…_ _Kagome or Kikyou…_

-o-

She had covered quite a distance without realizing it, just walking without any destination. It was getting dark now and she recognizes that she has to go back. She released a heavy sigh as she turned back to Kaede's hut. It's time to say the goodbyes, and then everything will be back to normal. She'll wake up every morning, eat breakfast made by her mother and go to school, then go home and do her homework. On weekends she'll help her grandfather clean the temple and do household chores, she'll take care of Souta and play with Buyo. Everything will be back to normal.

When she arrived at Kaede's hut, only Shippo was there playing with Kirara, he said that Miroku and Sango were collecting herbs for Kaede, who was at the moment cooking dinner. Inuyasha still hadn't come back, she shouldn't have given him the ultimatum but what is done is done.

"_I give this to you" Kagome said; in her palm lay the Shikon no Tama._

"_It is your choice, I know you wanted to be a full demon…but with this you could also wish for Kikyou to come back. I know you still have feelings for her and I want you to be happy… even though…" she let the sentence trail off as she fought the tears starting to form in her eyes._

"_Ah well, whatever you do with it, I'll always support you because… I… I love you, Inuyasha…"_

"_Kagome..."_

She waited at least twenty minutes but no one had come back yet and so she just has to go. Maybe it is much better if she just don't say goodbye at all and just leave. She picked up her bag and walked out of the house, Shippo ask her where she would go. She flashed him a smile and said, "Home..."

"Are you going to go back here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe I will in the future…" Kagome replied then headed to the well.

-o-

He was snapped out of his thoughts as _her_ scent filled the air around him. He looked down from the tree he was perched upon and indeed, there she was. He noticed that she was carrying that big bag of hers. _'Is she leaving?' _he thought.

His heart beat faster as she stopped at the front of the well, somewhat hesitant. Then she sat upon the edge and sighed. "There is no turning back" he saw her mouthed. "Is this it?"

Yes, she was definitely going back. Inuyasha was filled with emotions, confusion best of all. She is going back, and once she is in her world she'll never come back again, not without the Shikon no Tama, he'll never see her again… he has to make his choice.

-o-

Kagome stood up once more and picked up her bag, she was ready to jump to the well when strong arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

She looked behind her and saw _him_, "I...Inuyasha…"

"If you leave now without the jewel then well never meet each other again." He said as tears started pouring from her eyes.

He raised a hand and wiped the tears from her eyes and then she hugged her tightly. "I don't want you to go" he said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"I want to be with you forever, that… that is my wish" he said and pressed his lips against hers.

**THE END**

Told yah, it was pointless… I just began typing with no idea as to what to write, and here's the result… mushy! ; p

By the way, this is my debut fic here so reviewing is a must. If you want to PM me, search for my original account **sassy angel14** or just look it up on _our _fave authors, its there.

(Re-posted for typo errors)


End file.
